The Epitome of Cliche
by Dorkamungous
Summary: As most crossovers in the InuYasha fandom go, Kagome's shrine well malfunctions on one particular day and she finds herself suddenly hauled into playing the game of Sburb by total accident. Was it a coincidence? Or maybe someone wanted it to happen...? Ack, who knows- And why won't this spider bitch just leave her alone! VrisKag, among many other side pairings.


Packing her big yellow backpack, Kagome smiled and stood when she finished minutes later, looking down proudly at the results of her hard work. It was filled to the brim with 'useful stuff' and quite a few textbooks. She still had to study for school, after all, and just because she'd graduated to high school did not mean she could be slacking off even more than she already kind of was, by fighting demons and all that jazz. It was a bit of a fluke that she'd even graduated in the first place, but it was a miracle, and her middle school was extremely kind. For that, she was thankful.

Sliding the pack onto her shoulders, she grunted with the effort as she ran down the shrine steps with practiced ease and burst into the wellhouse. She was in a hurry because she'd told Sango that she had a secret, and they'd planned some girl time by the hot springs in the afternoon. It was already one o' clock, and her best friend could get a bit impatient at times.

She jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, and a blue light washed over her, calming her with the familiar sensation of being sent back in time to the Fuedal Era. Five hundred years zoomed right past her, and then she was sitting on the bottom of the—

Hold it, hold it, HOLD IT. There was something _definitely_ wrong here. The ground beneath her feet wasn't the dirt she knew (There weren't any traces of bone dust), and she wasn't surrounded by vines that could help her up.

**THE LAND OF TEMPLES AND PURITY**

She looked up at the sky, and it looked like it was night time. Except she knew the stars well enough from all of the travelling that she did that she could tell… these weren't her stars. There was no Big Dipper, no North Star… Well, okay, it kind of looked like there were three North Stars, but that was insane. Even if she had somehow miraculously teleported to Europe, the stars would still be the same, just different constellations from different parts of the year. So what the heck was going on?

There was probably a demon involved in this, she resolved, and began to panic a little. She had her sacred bow, but no arrows. What good did a special bow that could harness pure energy do when you had no arrows?!

"Hello?" She called out hesitantly, then scolded herself harshly by giving her cheek a good whack. She could've alerted the demon that she was here, and without any defenses, no less! How stupid could she be?

Not really wanting the answer to that question, she tried to jump up and cling to the walls of the deep well so she could reach the top and get out- she really didn't want to become an easy meal for the demon she presumed was lurking about. She clawed at the stones with her nails, scraping the pads of her fingers and leaving them bloody. Used to small injuries like this by now, Kagome didn't even flinch, but the fact that it seemed almost impossible to jump on out of there made her deflate in defeat.

Suddenly, a small purple orb floated down into the well, hovering just above her head. She peered at it, her curiosity piqued, and softly gasped in wonder as it grew to a larger size. It felt like it was gripping her arms, and soon it gracefully heaved her up and out, onto the soft… pink… grass? What?

Why was the grass pink? And holy crud, looking around, it seemed like there were blue, pink, purple and green orbs floating about everywhere. Kagome rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times in astonishment. Was she having some kind of crazy lucid dream?

She rose on to her feet, which were feeling slightly sore from standing down in that water hole for so long. Walking around the area, she found out the surrounding trees were made of candy similar to lollipops and gummy bears. When she broke off a piece of a candy cane trunk, inside was some highly sweetened honey that spurted out in random bursts. Even though the entire event would seem delicious if she'd heard about it from someone else, right now the stench of junk food was making her feel just a little bit nauseous.

She plugged her nose and walked through the forest, going the same direction she would head to if she was in the fuedal era and going to Kaede's hut. Instead, she found a huge temple that loomed ominously before her. A few miles south, another temple resided. A few miles west of that, yet another temple stood. The land was practically made of these things.

She walked up the steps, and rang the bell- as was tradition- then clapped twice and prayed.

_Kami-sama, I need your help to find a way back to InuYasha. I'm in a strange world and I don't know how to get back home. Please, send me a sign, or some guidance. Amen._

After that was done with, Kagome sighed and looked around, not sure what to do. No demons had attacked yet,but she was gaining her doubts. What if it wasn't a demon? Last time she checked, they certainly did not worship at temples, and the dangerous ones surely wouldn't enjoy a candyland as full of treats such as this. In fact, the place kind of reminded her of Shippo and his obsession with treats.

Maybe an extremely powerful Kitsune was in charge of all this, and she'd accidentally stepped foot in its territory? Or had she been kidnapped, and stowed away as bait for InuYasha… like always?

Trailing away from the more important subjects to think about, she grumbled silently to herself about how she was ALWAYS being rescued and how terribly untrained she was in the ways of the bow and arrow. She might have previous experience, due to being forced into battle so often, but that didn't mean she had the proper techniques down or whatever.

Heaving another large sigh, she sat down on the steps and waited… then waited some more. She was actually starting to feel a little bit hungry, but whenever she caught a whiff of the sickeningly sweet smell, her stomach turned tail and made her gag.

All of the sudden, her wristwatch vibrated, and she jumped at least three feet in the air in surprise.

She didn't own a wristwatch.

She quickly glanced down. and right there, on the back of her arm, was a pearl-like case attached to a wristband, which was a mulberry purple. She hesitantly flipped it open, and someone's voice came blasting through on the screen, a username flashing, though Kagome didn't really have the time to observe it for too long before the person continued to speak.

"Finally! Gog, I think I rang you for, like, what- fifty sweeps? You're slow. Anyways, I thought I'd 8e the one to welcome you to Sgru8, since I do have, well… ALL the irons in the fire. I am pretty awesome, actually. You can't get a 8etter greeting than this. So, moving on, my name's Vriska Serket. And you are…..?"

Very overwhelmed, and not sure what to say, Kagome stuttered, recognizing the English language with ease, though it had been a while since she'd spoken it. Also, the way the girl talked was odd, and vaguely drawn-out. "I-I… Well, I'm Higur shi K gome. re you demon?"

She snapped her mouth shut. There was something completely and utterly wrong with the words she had spoken, like one particular vowel just wasn't doing its job correctly.

"Um, excuse me? Are you serious? I'm not a demon- Though, I guess, I could 8e close to one if you actually saw me (hehe). 8ut yeah, no. I'm actually an alien from an entirely different planet called Alternia and right now you're in a game called Sgru8, which a 8unch of dorks ruined 8y just playing it- They were humans, like you, though they all had four-letter names. I reeeeeeeeally thought that was the trend, like, honestly! Also, you're different from the others. You have a quirk similar to our kind. You sure you're human?"

There was a slight pause, and Kagome could vaguely hear the slight sniffing sounds on the other end.

"I mean, you look and you smell human….. Huh. Whatever! I'll worry about that later. For now, you've gotta get the hell out of there, 8ecause you aren't anywhere near godtier yet, and we need to level you up. Chop chop! Come on, I don't see your legs moving, Tiny! March your 8utt off the island and let's go!"

Not exactly having a choice, and not having any idea what was going on, either, Kagome took the role of the herded sheep once again and followed this girl's insistant instructions. Alien? Game? Her mind was spinning, and then becoming blank. This was a lot to take in at once. She placed her hand with the watch near her mouth and said breathily, "Which direction m I supposed to move tow rds?"

Jeez, it felt like she had a serious speech impediment going on, but she couldn't quite figure out how to correct it. It was certainly becoming obnoxious.


End file.
